castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon
Were you looking for Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon or Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon? Dragons were the first monsters available to fight. To summon a dragon, you must have one of each of the four colors of dragon egg: You have 72 hours to kill a dragon before it flees. = Basic Information = * Up to 50 people may participate in the battle * There are 4 different kinds of dragons, that vary in the amount of HP they have. The color dragon you can summon also depends on your level. ** Emerald Dragons: 325,000 - 690,000 HP, levels: 1 - 25 ** Frost Dragons: 690,000 - 1,030,000 HP, levels: 26 - 50 ** Gold Dragons: 1,200,000 - 3,030,000 HP, levels: 51 - 75 ** Ancient Red Dragons: 2,400,000 - 4,000,000 HP, levels: 76+ = Special Information = * Each dragon drops a different component for making the Helm of Dragon Power. Emeralds drop the Dragon Talon, Frosts drop the Dragon Scale, Golds drop Wall of Fire, and Ancient Reds drop the Jewel of Fire. * Notice that you can now summon any dragon type throught new summoning tab, no matter if you are higher level. = Attacking Dragons = Summoning Lore "What have you done?!! You have awakened an ancient dragon from its slumber, and it has launched an assault on your keep. Defeat the dragon, and defend your keep from its onslaught! Attack The Type Dragon now! You have summoned the The Type Dragon, now request for assistance with this battle with a call to arms!" Dragon Power Attack Damage Formula Note: The following is inaccurate, but should give you a general idea of what kind of damage you will do against Dragons. To help us get the accurate numbers for damaging Dragons, please help out our POWER project. 1,800 + (6 * (Attack Stat + Active General Attack Power + Equipment Attack Power + Magic Attack Power)) + (up to 70) = Damage Dealt I found something different, I used different generals and onlu a couple different players to vary my dmg and got relatively close with several others when fighting a green dragon, when looking at the dmg i noticed that all dmgs were even, which compares to caste age wiki dmg page as well. I got the equation - (Attack Stat*6)+(Defense Stat*2) + (Equipment Attack*4)+(Equipment Defense*2)+ (General Attack*4)+(General Defense*2) + (900 + up to 27)*2 This has poven decently accurate for me and several others, however i dont have the data from very different players - this website damage page doesnt have attack and defense of weapons - which is needed for this equation if this does not add up for you please let me know = Rewards = Rewards on Every Attack When using regular attacks against a dragon, you will earn: * 1-3 experience per hit (Sometimes 4 or 6) * 0-100,000 gold per hit (Depends on level) (Sometimes 200,000) * 0-2 Demi-points per hit When using power attacks against a dragon, you will earn: * 4-42 experience per hit * 0-600,000 gold per hit (Depends on level) (Sometimes 1,200,000) * 0-2 Demi-points per hit Rewards After Slaying Dragons Emerald Dragons Rare Chance Drops *Dragon Charm *Fireball *Moonfall Crown *Staff of the Tempest *Gift Dragon *Gift Phoenix Epic Chance Drops *Crystal Rod *Rune Axe *Wolf Spirit *Tempest Shield *Dragon Talon Frost Dragons Rare Chance Drops *Dragonbane *Greater Fireball *Moonfall Crown *Avenger Amulet *Gift Dragon *Gift Phoenix Epic Chance Drops *Lightbringer *Sun Blade *Wolf Spirit *Berserker Amulet *Dragon Scale Gold Dragons Rare Chance Drops *Dragonbane *Elven Plate *Avenger Amulet *Holy Shield *Greater Fireball Epic Chance Drops *Air Elemental *Sun Blade *Wolf Spirit *Lionheart Blade *Wall of Fire Ancient Red Dragons Rare Chance Drops *Dragon Charm *Lightning Bolt *Berserker Platemail *Holy Shield Epic Chance Drops *Rune Axe *Sun Blade *Wolf Spirit *Moonfall Mace *Jewel of Fire = See Also = * Dragon Loot Data * Dragon Attack Formula = Notes = *The components to making the Helm of Dragon Power have been seen to drop from other monsters. Keira will sometimes drop the Dragon Talon. Cronus will sometimes drop Jewels of Fire and the Battle of the Dark Legion will sometimes drop the Dragon Scale and the Dragon Talon. The Deathrune Siege will sometimes give the Wall of Fire and the Dragon Talon. Category:Monsters